Escúchame
by Sephir01
Summary: "Volteo mi rostro para ya no mirar sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. ¡Soy un idiota! ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando cuando le dije esas cosas? Tengo que decirle que no es verdad, tengo que disculparme. Pero primero, debo buscar una manera de lograr que me escuche." (ToonLinkxPopo one-shot) / ((Leve NessxLucas))


_**¡Hola gente!**_ Aquí un pequeño (bueno no tan pequeño...) one-shot de Toon Link x Popo (con un leve NessxLucas...fue inevitable) que resultó más largo de lo que pensé. El POV (punto de vista) cambia unas tres veces creo pero está indicado para que no pierdan C:

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes mencionados en este fic no me pertenecen.**

Espero sinceramente que les guste :D

(¡AHORA AL FIC!)

* * *

_*** Escúchame ***_

* * *

**(POV Popo)**

"¡Eres un tonto!"

"¡¿Yo soy el tonto?!"

"¡Si, lo eres!"

"P-Pues tú… ¡Eres un idiota!" escucho susurros de 'ya empezaron otra vez', pero no volteo a mirar.

"¡Tarado!"

"¡Estúpido!"

"¡Inmaduro!"

"¡Idiota!"

"¡Eso ya lo dijiste!" más susurros de '¿acaso no se cansan de pelear?' y suspiros de resignación, saben que no pararemos en un rato.

"¡Es que eres doblemente idiota!"

"¿Se te acabaron los insultos?" río en burla.

"¡Cállate!"

"¡Tú cállate!"

"¡¿Por que no me dejas en paz de una vez?!"

"¡¿Eso quieres?!"

"¡Quiero que dejes de gritarme!"

"¡Pero si tú también me estás gritando!"

"¡Te grito porque eres un ladrón!"

"¡¿Ah, sí? ¿Y que hice?!"

"¡Robaste mi pastel!"

"¡Era MI pastel!"

"¡No te lo ibas a comer!"

"¿Quién dijo que no lo comería?"

"¡Era de chocolate y no te gusta el chocolate!"

"¡No era de chocolate!"

"… ¿Ah, no?"

"¡No! ¡Era de manjar!"

"Ups."

"¿Es todo lo que dirás?"

"Luego te doy mi postre de la cena, ya no te quejes."

"¿Qué no me queje?"

"Si, no seas llorón era solo un pastel." se cruza de brazos, rodando los ojos.

"¡Pasé toda la tarde haciendo el pastel y esa era la última rebanada!"

"¿Tú lo hiciste?" me mira sorprendido pero enseguida cambia su expresión por una de aburrimiento. "Bueno, no estaba tan rico tampoco." aprieto mis puños a mis costados.

"¡Ya estoy cansado!" doy un paso hacia él, desafiante. "¡Siempre es lo mismo! ¡Siempre criticas todo lo que hago! ¡Nunca me pides las cosas simplemente me las quitas! ¡¿Quién te crees?! ¡Estoy harto de soportar tus estúpidas discusiones y ser siempre yo el que pida disculpas luego! ¡Los amigos no hacen esas cosas!"

"¡Pues entonces ya no seamos amigos!" grita enfadado, haciéndome retroceder un poco.

"¿Qué…?"

"¡Como oíste! ¡Si tanto te molesto entonces ya no seamos amigos! ¡Así puedo evitarme todos tus tontos sermones!"

"No hablas en serio."

"¡Si lo hago! ¡Ni siquiera sé porque me hablaste la primera vez!"

"Tú te acercaste a mi-"

"¡Solo porque me dabas pena! ¡Ojala nunca te hubiera hablado!" Abro mis ojos asustado por sus palabras. "¡YO NUNCA QUISE SER TÚ AMIGO!" siento mi corazón detenerse y dejo de respirar.

Silencio. Completo silencio.

Miro el piso, sintiendo como las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos.

Él… no habla en serio, ¿o sí? Como… ¿Cómo pudo decirme algo… así?

Vuelvo a mirarlo, esperando con paciencia a que me diga que sólo fue una cruel broma, que no lo dijo en serio. Me mira algo asombrado y con sus labios entreabiertos, pero enseguida voltea hacia el costado, evitándome.

Las lágrimas están a punto de caer y yo sigo esperando. Sólo quiero que lo diga, que diga que fue mentira todo eso, ¡necesito esas palabras!

Yo… no sabía que él me odiara. Pensé que éramos amigos.

"Popo…" Oigo que me llaman, pero no es su voz.

Regreso a la realidad al escuchar ese pequeño y tímido susurro, y siento como una lágrima resbala suavemente por mi mejilla.

"Popo." agacho mi cabeza y doy media vuelta. Sin mirar a nadie, salgo en silencio del comedor, dirigiéndome directamente a mi cuarto.

Sus palabras aún suenan en mi mente, atormentándome, haciéndome soltar una infinidad de lágrimas que caen sin control alguno de mis nublados ojos. Un fuerte dolor se produce en mi pecho, como si algo se quebrara en millones de pedazos. Sé que puede sonar exagerado, pero siento un gran vacío a mi alrededor, mi cuerpo está más pesado que de costumbre y me cuesta bastante mantener un ritmo constante para respirar.

Cierro la puerta y las cortinas de la habitación, y me recuesto sobre mi cama, permitiendo que la oscuridad y el silencio invadan mis sentidos, impidiéndome pensar. Solo cierro mis ojos lentamente, totalmente cansado, y con el tiempo, mi respiración se vuelve más lenta adentrándome en la inconsciencia, dejando que mi cuerpo se relaje a tal extremo de que el sueño llegue sin cuidado y me cubra por completo, mientras las lágrimas continúan cayendo con delicadeza de mis ojos cerrados, siendo absorbidas por la única compañía que tengo aquí a mi lado, la almohada.

"¡Hermano!"

Escucho un grito fuera de mi habitación junto a un insistente tocar de la puerta. Abro lentamente mis ojos, sintiéndolos muy pesados e hinchados y me siento con lentitud en mi cama.

"Popo, soy Nana. Por favor, abre la puerta" escucho preocupación en su voz y me acerco a la puerta, apoyándome en ella, pero sin abrirla. "Ha estado encerrado toda la tarde, ya no sé que hacer"

"¿Tampoco te ha hablado?"

"No… estoy preocupada."

"Tranquila, de seguro solo necesita un tiempo para pensar. Cuando esté listo saldrá."

"Ojala tengas razón."

"Ahora vamos, es hora de cenar." Escucho sus suaves pasos alejarse y todo vuelve a quedar en completo silencio.

¿Es verdad lo que me dijo?

Ya no quiere ser mi amigo. No le agrado. Tal vez hasta me odie. Pero, ¿Por qué me duele tanto? Estoy acostumbrado a no tener muchos amigos, siempre estoy con mi hermana y aún tengo al resto, pero… ¿Por qué se siente tan doloroso?

¿Por qué me duelen tanto sus palabras?

* * *

**(POV Toon Link)**

Lo miro, asombrado de mi mismo. Yo… ¿en verdad dije eso?

Volteo mi rostro para ya no mirar sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

¡Soy un idiota! ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando cuando le dije esas cosas? Simplemente hablé sin pensar, no lo dije en serio.

Escucho como susurran su nombre, pero tengo miedo de mirarlo y encontrarme con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y dolor. Tengo que decirle que no es verdad, tengo que disculparme.

Vuelvo a escuchar como lo llaman y me giro a mirarlo, pero ya está saliendo del comedor y no puedo reunir el valor suficiente como para detenerlo.

Siento un fuerte golpe en mi mejilla que me hace tambalear un momento.

"¡Ness!"

Volteo a ver a Ness con el puño apretado y se ve muy enojado.

"¡¿Qué demonios haces?!" Parpadeo confundido. "¿Por qué le dijiste eso?" Desvío mi mirada, sintiéndome incapaz de responder a esa pregunta. Me da otro puñetazo en el rostro, haciéndome caer al piso, pero sigo sin mirarlo.

"N-Ness…" Lucas se pone entre nosotros, apoyando sus manos en el pecho de Ness para alejarlo un poco.

"¡Tienes que dejar de ser tan egoísta de una vez!" Continua gritándome, mientras el rubio trata de mantenerlo a una distancia prudente para que no vuelva a golpearme. "¡Deja de ser tan orgulloso! ¡Sabes que mentiste y aun así no puedes asumirlo!" Me mira con ira contenida, apretando sus puños. "Esta vez te pasaste. Sé que siempre te ayudo cuando se pelean, pero esta vez fuiste muy lejos. Eres mi amigo, pero no te ayudare. Popo no se merece que te ayude, y tampoco dejaré que Lucas intervenga por ti, como muchas veces ha hecho." Se da media vuelta, caminando hacia la puerta. "Estas solo." Escucho antes de que salga del comedor. Vuelvo mi vista al psíquico rubio, que me observa llorando. Niega levemente con la cabeza y sigue la misma dirección que Ness.

Red se acerca a mí y me ayuda a levantarme.

"Popo no se disculpará esta vez. Como dijo Ness, tendrás que dejar de lado tu orgullo e ir a hablar con él." El entrenador pone una mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo y luego, tomando de la mano a Nana que en ningún momento me mira, abandonan el comedor.

La tarde pasa horriblemente lenta. Aún me duele un poco el rostro por los golpes de Ness, realmente tiene mucha fuerza. Me paso horas entrenando, tratando de drenar toda la rabia que siento. Pero no parece funcionar.

No sé porque dije todas esas cosas. Es obvio que es mentira. Él es mi amigo. Mi mejor amigo. Jamás desearía no haberlo conocido. ¿Por qué tenía que gritar todo eso? Ahora jamás me perdonará.

Los días pasan y solo Red trata de convencerme de que hable con él. Aun no me siento preparado. ¿Qué le diré? 'Lo siento, amigo, ¿sin resentimientos?'

Soy un idiota.

Ni siquiera he tenido oportunidad para verlo. Esta encerrado en nuestra habitación, y Nana o Lucas le llevan las comidas. Me he visto en la obligación de dormir en una cama improvisada en la habitación que Red comparte con Capitán Falcon.

Necesito consejo, pero, ¿de quién?

Ness sólo me dirige miradas de odio, Red no es bueno en eso, ya lo pude comprobar, Nana no me habla más que lo necesario y Lucas, que a pesar de que conversa conmigo, siempre está con Ness, que me vigila de no hablar nada relevante con el rubio.

Lucas es el mejor en este tema. ¿Cómo haré para alejarlo de Ness?

Me dirijo a ver los horarios de peleas, tal vez Ness tenga una pelea pronto y el rubio esté solo. Al parecer, la suerte está hoy de mi lado.

Veo a Ness en un escenario luchando contra Luigi, Samus y Kirby. Busco en las gradas pero no puedo encontrar a Lucas.

Sé que al rubio le gusta mucho leer, y hoy está bastante fresco, así que por deducción tiene que estar en el jardín, leyendo.

Corro hasta el enorme campo de flores de Peach, buscando al rubio con desesperación. Según el contador, quedan 7 minutos para que termine la pelea de Ness, para mi suerte, una bastante larga.

Paso por secciones de flores, todas de distintos colores, rodeo la parte de las rosas, es imposible que esté entre ellas, pues son millones y están llenas de espinas. A lo lejos veo esas flores gigantes y amarillas y observo con cuidado al percatarme de una mancha amarilla que no tiene aspecto de flor.

"¡Lucas!" grito corriendo a su encuentro.

"¿Toon Link?" cierra su libro poniéndose de pie al verme llegar. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Al fin te encuentro." Respiro algo agitado por haber estado corriendo desesperado buscándolo. "Necesito hablar contigo."

"L-Lo siento, pero Ness ya terminara la pelea y sabes que no quiere que hable contigo."

"Será rápido. Necesito tú ayuda." Mira para todos lados, nervioso, pero finalmente asiente con la cabeza. "Necesito un consejo." Digo directo.

"¿Consejo?"

"No sé qué decirle a Popo. Quiero disculparme pero no quiero decirle algo estúpido y que se enoje más."

"Toon Link, Popo no está enojado contigo."

"¿Ah, no?" parpadeo confundido.

"Él está dolido. Le has herido con tus palabras."

"Lo sé, lo sé. Quiero enmendar las cosas."

"¿Quieres que todo sea como antes?"

"Así es."

"Entonces no puedo ayudarte." Pasa por mi lado para irse, pero lo sostengo del brazo impidiendo que se vaya.

"¿Por qué no? Quiero que todos me perdonen."

"Sólo Popo tiene que perdonarte, los demás no necesitamos tus disculpas."

"Pero-"

"En el momento que Popo te perdone, nosotros lo olvidaremos, solo estamos apoyando a Popo pues nos parece que tu actitud no fue la correcta."

"Pero dices que Popo no está molesto conmigo, entonces ¿Por qué tendría que disculparme?"

"¿No lo entiendes? Heriste sus sentimientos. Necesitas remediarlo y una disculpa no será suficiente."

"¿Qué hago entonces?"

"Toon Link." Deja su libro en el suelo y para frente a mí, mirándome a los ojos. "Tienes que ser sincero con él. Debes hablarle con la verdad."

"Te refieres a decir cosas como: 'eres mi mejor amigo, perdóname, soy un tonto' ¿y todo eso?" Niega con la cabeza sonriendo ligeramente. Pone sus manos en mis mejillas y se acerca un poco a mí. Me sonrojo levemente por tenerlo tan cerca.

"Debes decirle cómo te sientes." Me sonríe.

"¿Qué?"

"Si se lo dices, por más torpe que te expreses, él comprenderá la situación." Lo observo confundido y él se acerca un poco más para recalcar su punto. "Sé que le buscas pelea solo por llamar su atención y que buscas estar en su compañía el mayor tiempo posible. Es momento de que te sinceres contigo mismo y se lo hagas saber." Me sonrojo profundamente al verme al descubierto. ¿Cuánto llevo negando todo esto? No creí que alguien pudiera darse cuenta cuando yo mismo quería negarlo. "¿Lo ves ahora?"

Asiento ligeramente, aun sonrojado. Le sonrió un poco como agradecimiento y trato de levantar mis brazos para abrazarlo pero un grito me deja estático.

"¡TOON LINK!" Miro por sobre el hombre de Lucas y veo a Ness correr en mi dirección. No alcanzo a reaccionar antes de que su puño se impacte en seco contra mi rostro. Caigo al piso quejándome pero enseguida me pongo en pie para devolverle el golpe. El rubio se pone entre nosotros, tratando de alejarnos. "¡¿Qué crees que haces?!"

"¿Qué rayos te pasa? Se te está haciendo costumbre esto de pegarme siempre en la cara."

"¡Te hice una pregunta! ¡¿Qué haces aquí con Lucas?!"

"¡N-Ness no es lo que parece! Toon Link solo-"

"¡Responde!" El rubio me observa asustado y con los ojos llorosos, sé que no quiere que peleemos y está asustado de que Ness malinterprete todo. Al no ver nada de motivación en que hable se gira a Ness otra vez.

"N-Ness yo… Y-Yo solo estaba paseando y-y me encontré con Toon Link. Fue pura casualidad y yo-"

"Ness." Interrumpo al rubio. "Te seré sincero. Vine en busca de Lucas porque necesitaba pedirle ayuda."

"Te dije que no metieras a Lucas en esto."

"Solo quería un consejo."

"¿Y por qué estabas tan cerca de él y lo abrazabas?" Ness me mira furioso y pone al rubio detrás de él. Acaso son… ¿celos? ¡Un momento! ¡¿Celos?!

"¡No! ¡No es eso, Ness!" Agito mis manos negando con la cabeza rápidamente. Ahora comprendo porque me mira con más ira de la acostumbrada estos días. "Nadie sería tan tonto para intentar algo con Lucas estando tú de por medio." Ness alza una ceja, sin creerme mucho. Y Lucas se sonroja enormemente ocultándose tras su espalda. "Lo iba a abrazar para agradecerle su ayuda. Ahora sé que hacer para arreglar las cosas." El psíquico de la gorra se relaja un poco y me observa, ahora con menos ira de la normal.

"¿Y qué harás?"

"¡N-No tengo porque decírtelo!" Me cruzo de brazos, girando un poco, avergonzado. Escucho la suave risa de Lucas y veo a Ness sonreír levemente.

"No le tortures así, Ness."

"¿Entonces ya se dio cuenta?"

"Así es. Ahora lo acepta."

"Oh"

"¡Un momento!" Me giro hacia ellos. "¡¿Ambos lo sabían?!" Los apunto acusadoramente. Ness se ríe divertido de mi vergüenza.

"Lucas fue el primero en darse cuenta. Pero somos psíquicos, no es difícil notar cuando tus emociones se disparan solas." Cubro mi rostro con ambas manos, completamente avergonzado. "Pero Lucas, habíamos decidido no interferir, él mismo tenía que darse cuenta."

"Lo sé, lo lamento. Es solo que lo vi tan afligido. Solo quise ayudarle un poco." Ness acaricia la mejilla del rubio con delicadeza sonriéndole tiernamente. Lucas se sonroja y juega con sus manos, nervioso.

"De acuerdo, es suficiente. Ya dejen de burlarse de mí, ya entendí." Ness se ríe y extiende su mano hacia mí.

"¿Sin resentimientos?" Le sonrío y extiendo mi mano, tomando la suya.

"Ya verás cómo me vengaré en alguna pelea. Casi no siento mi cara tanto que me has pegado."

"Te los merecías."

"El último fue completamente injusto." Ríe nervioso frotando su cuello.

"Si, lo siento. Me deje llevar."

Lucas se acerca a mí y pasa sus brazos por mi cuello, abrazándome. Le correspondo rodeando su espalda y agradeciéndole su ayuda.

"Bien." Dice Ness tras unos segundos. "Suficiente." Aleja al rubio de mí y me mira. "Sabes lo que tienes que hacer ahora."

"Mañana. Ya es hora del almuerzo."

Lucas me observa con asombro y Ness vuelve a su mirada de ira contenida. Levanto las manos riendo un poco.

"¡Solo bromeo! Que gruñones." Y los observo con seriedad. "Es hora de acabar con esto."

El rubio suspira y sonríe. Ness asiente con la cabeza y me empuja por la espalda.

Hago un gesto de despedida con la mano mientras corro hasta la mansión.

Es hora. Popo tendrá que escuchar todo lo que tengo que decir. Al fin me he decido así que nada evitara que se lo diga.

Toco la puerta de nuestra habitación pero nadie responde. Trato de abrirla pero está cerrada por dentro.

"¡Popo! ¡Abre por favor! Quiero hablar contigo."

"Estuve dispuesto a escuchar hasta hace tres días." Escucho su voz en un susurro. Sé que está recargado contra la puerta.

"Tardé demasiado, lo sé, pero para mí tampoco fue fácil." No hay respuesta. "Por favor, déjame entrar." El silencio es horrible. Y ya no pienso esperar más. "¡Todo lo que te dije son mentiras! No me arrepiento de haberte conocido. Eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero que esto nos separe. Sé que siempre hago cosas por molestarte pero no puedo evitarlo. ¡Eres muy importante para mí! ¡Y no me avergüenza decírtelo! Bueno… si me avergüenza un poco, ¡pero no importa! ¡Te lo diré las veces que sea necesario para que me creas! ¡En verdad me importas, Popo!" Se escucha un 'clic' y la puerta se abre un poco.

"No hables tan fuerte, alguien te puede oír." Noto cuan avergonzado está y sonrió al verlo un poco sonrojado. "Entra."

Ingreso a la habitación completamente oscura y apenas puedo distinguir su silueta de pie frente a la ventana con las cortinas cerradas. Cierro la puerta tras de mí y observo su espalda.

Tomo aire y me armo de valor para continuar.

* * *

**(POV Popo)**

"Tardaste mucho."

"Pero estoy aquí ahora." Giro a mirarlo por sus palabras. No es típico de él decir algo así. "Tenía que poner en orden mis pensamientos antes de venir a hablar contigo."

"¿Y lo lograste?"

"Por algo estoy aquí, ¿no?" Ninguna sonrisa se forma en mis labios. Creo que he llorado demasiado por hoy como para sonreír.

"Sólo viniste porque Ness arruinó tu momento con Lucas."

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Los vi por la ventana. ¿Se besaron, verdad?"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¡Los vi! ¡Vi como lo besaste! ¡Vi como lo abrazabas! ¡Vi como corrías a su encuentro!"

"¡No! ¡No es así!"

"¡No me mientas!"

"¡No te miento! ¡También se lo dije a Ness!"

"¡No te creo!" Las lágrimas vuelven a caer de mis ojos sin que lo pueda evitar.

"Popo, por favor-" camina hacia mí.

"¡No te acerques!" ¿Por qué me enoja tanto? Da igual con quien esté, lo que duele es que no le intereso ni un poco como para preocuparse de que estoy encerrado por su culpa mientras él anda besándose con alguien más. Ajeno a todo mi dolor.

"Popo, escúchame."

"¡No! ¡Ya no quiero escuchar nada de ti!" Quiero salir de aquí. Quiero alejarme de él. ¿Por qué duele tanto? "¡Ándate!"

"No, Popo, tienes que escucharme-"

"¡VETE DE UNA VEZ!" Corro hasta el baño pero predice mi acción y cierra la puerta con fuerza antes de que pueda entrar. "¡Aléjate de mí!" Trato de golpearlo pero sostiene con fuerza mis muñecas apresándolas contra la puerta cerrada del baño.

"¡No, Popo! ¡Tienes que escucharme!"

"¡No quiero! ¡No quiero oír nada!" forcejeo para liberarme pero mi cuerpo está débil después de cinco días encerrado, comiendo lo mínimo y casi sin dormir. Vuelvo a llorar, cerrando mis ojos. No quiero verlo. Esto duele.

"Popo…"

"¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!" Niego rápidamente con la cabeza y dejo de oponer resistencia al sentir sus labios posarse con fuerza sobre los míos. Lo miro sorprendido, pero mantiene sus ojos cerrados con fuerza. ¿Está besándome? Está besándome. ¿Por qué está besándome? Aleja con cuidado su rostro del mío y me observa completamente sonrojado y con una rara mirada de… ¿decisión? Las lágrimas dejan de salir y se me escapa la fuerza, quedando arrodillado en el piso con los brazos en alto pues Toon Link sigue reteniendo mis muñecas. "Déjame en paz…" susurro. Mis manos son liberadas y las dejo caer lacias contra el piso.

"¿Popo? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te sientes bien?" Se arrodilla frente a mí pero no puedo levantar mi rostro para observarlo.

Mi respiración se vuelve más lenta. Me siento cansado. Muy cansado. Parpadeo con lentitud y no puedo enfocar mi vista. Ya no puedo llorar. Ya no siento esa opresión en el pecho. Ya no quiero luchar más.

Estoy cansado.

Y no hago nada por tratar de impedir que mis ojos se cierren y mi cuerpo se desvanezca hacia el lado.

"¿Popo?" Abro mis ojos con lentitud y con un horrible dolor de cabeza. No tengo fuerzas para hablar. "Me alegra tanto que despiertes al fin." Observo a mi lado como Lucas toma una de mis manos y sonríe con lágrimas en los ojos. Abro mi boca pero ninguna palabra escapa de mis labios. "Tranquilo, te desmayaste ayer y has dormido todo el día." Miro hacia el otro lado como mi hermana está apoyada en el borde de la cama durmiendo, Ness un poco más lejos apoyado contra la pared, quedándose dormido de pie y Red entrando por la puerta con una bandeja en las manos. Lucas ayuda a que me siente sobre la cama y ponen la bandeja en mis piernas. "Nos enteramos que no has comido en dos días." Desvío mi vista a mi regazo, avergonzado. "Popo." El rubio se acerca un poco tomando otra vez mi mano entre las suyas. Si no me sintiera tan cansado probablemente me sonrojaría y trataría de alejarme. "Nos tenías preocupados."

Nunca dejará de sorprenderme la empatía que posee Lucas. Supongo que es algo de los psíquicos eso de estar tan cerca. Aunque pensándolo bien, Ness rechaza el contacto que no sea necesario y Lucas te observa con tanta intensidad que no hay quien no se ponga nervioso con sus sonrisas y sus ojos.

"¿Me dirás por que no has comido?" Pone una de sus manos en mi mejilla haciendo que lo vea directo a sus ojos azules. Me sonrojo un poco y desvío mi mirada en todas direcciones. No quiero hablar con tanta gente presente. Es incómodo. Al parecer Lucas detecta mi nerviosismo y mira a Ness. "¿Podrían dejarnos solos?" Ness parpadea sorprendido pero asiente con la cabeza. Toma con delicadeza a Nana que sigue durmiendo y se la lleva siendo seguido por Red. "Nana ha estado despierta toda la noche esperando que despiertes. Se enojará por no avisarle que ya lo hiciste." Ríe un poco y se sienta correctamente en su silla, con sus manos en el regazo. "Si no quieres hablar no te fuerces. Solo quiero saber si aún te duele mucho."

"Para ser sincero…" comienzo despacio. "Tengo miedo." ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? Él… me besó. ¿Por qué me besó? ¿Fue acaso una medida desesperada para que lo perdone?

"¿Qué hizo Toon Link?" Lo miro asombrado. "¿Estás pensando en él verdad? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" Me sonrojo y rasco mi brazo algo nervioso.

"Me besó." Susurro. Veo a Lucas sonreír ampliamente. "¡No te burles!"

"No lo hago." Ríe.

"¿Tú le dijiste que lo hiciera?"

"No, claro que no. Él lo decidió por sí mismo." Algo hizo. Lucas puede ser completamente intimidante. Siempre sabe que pasa por la mente de todos. Ya no le creo mucho que no pueda leer mentes como Ness. "No me mires así. Te aseguro que no he planeado nada." Le daré el beneficio de la duda. Por ahora.

"Te vi hablando con Toon Link."

"¿Nos espiabas?"

"Fue casualidad."

"Solo quería un consejo y yo le ayude a que asumiera sus sentimientos." ¿Asumir sentimientos? ¿Sobre qué? ¿Por qué?

¿Por quién?

"¿Ya te das cuenta?" ¿Qué? No entiendo nada. "¿De qué tienes miedo?"

"Yo…" De que tengo miedo. Toon Link. No quiero seguir peleando con él. No quiero que llegue un punto en que las discusiones nos alejen. "No quiero que me odie." No quiero que confíe en otra persona más que en mí. Somos mejores amigos. No quiero que se distancie de mí. "No quiero perderlo." Pero tal parece que ya lo hago. Él confía más en Lucas ahora. ¿Acaso le gustará? Si fuera así, me lo habría dicho, ¿verdad? Ya no estoy tan seguro.

"Sabía que nos mirabas por la ventana." Se inclina un poco hacia adelante. "¿Ahora lo entiendes?"

"¿Le gustas a Toon Link?" Niega con la cabeza.

"Observa con más detenimiento." Las palabras de Lucas son muy ambiguas, no entiendo bien de que me habla. ¿Observar? Supongo que se refiere a que algo pasa frente a mí. Pero, ¿qué? Pueden ser acciones, tal vez, situaciones, momentos, hechos… ¿Lo que pasó en el campo de girasoles? Ellos se abrazaron, estuvieron muy cerca bastante rato, y yo… Estoy molesto. ¿Enojado? ¿Por qué? ¿Por Lucas? No. No podría enojarme con Lucas. ¿Por Toon Link? "¿Te vas acercando?" Me sonríe de forma cómplice.

"Hay algo que sabes y no me quieres decir."

"Ya te falta poco. Sigue buscando." ¿Por qué tiene que decirlo todo con acertijos y complicaciones? Me duele la cabeza ya.

"¡Solo dime!" Le suplico.

Me sonríe y sé que no dirá nada. Quiere que lo entienda por mí mismo. Siempre hace igual. Agarro mi cabeza, revolviendo mi cabello, completamente frustrado.

Tocan a la puerta y entra Ness mirándome curioso.

"¿Ya terminaron de hablar?"

"Has llegado justo, Ness." Lucas le sonríe con alegría y Ness pasa su vista hasta mí, mirándome intensamente. Me cohíbo un poco, encogiéndome sutilmente entre las mantas.

"¡¿Popo también?!" Grita el psíquico mayor de la nada. Sobresaltándome.

"Has tardado en notarlo." ¿Qué? ¡Yo también, que! ¡Alguien que me explique!

"Se pone interesante." Ness se cruza de brazos mirándome divertido.

"Y no sabes lo último que hiso Toon Link." Me sonrojo en un segundo.

"¡No se lo digas!" Le grito a Lucas, sabiendo a que se refiere.

El rubio toma una de las manos de Ness entre las suyas y lo mira directamente a los ojos. Se quedan así un par de segundos, incomodándome. Ness me mira con asombro y luego a Lucas.

"¿Es en serio?"

"Así es."

"¡No creí que Toon Link fuera tan valiente!" Ambos ríen y me siento completamente excluido de su conversación. "¿Y tú qué hiciste luego de eso, Popo?" Estoy por preguntar que hablan pero Lucas se me adelanta.

"Popo se desmayó después del acto. No alcanzó a hacer nada."

"Lastima." Me sonrojo profundamente y me levanto enfadado.

"¡Ya dejen de ignorarme! No sé de qué hablan y no me importa." Me voy con rapidez al baño ante sus atentas miradas.

"Si sabe de qué hablamos."

"Todo a su tiempo, Ness."

Los días pasan con relativa normalidad. No he podido hablar con Toon Link pues cada vez que nos vemos, él se pone rojo como tomate, balbucea incoherencias y sale corriendo desesperado. Va al comedor en un horario distinto para no toparse conmigo y en los entrenamientos y peleas no se me acerca y ni me mira.

Ya nadie lo ignora, aunque mi hermana sigue algo resentida y Ness no deja de molestarlo con algo que no entiendo, no hay más tensión entre todos. Yo no lo he perdonado por completo por eso trato de hablarle pero al parecer él tiene algún conflicto interno que no lo deja dormir bien. Quiero ayudarlo pero siempre huye en mi presencia, y a pesar de todo, no me lo tomo a mal. Sé que no lo hace porque le desagrado ni nada. Supongo que necesita tiempo a solas.

De a poco vuelve a acercarse a mí, hablando de cosas triviales y sin importancia por cortos periodos de tiempo antes de que salga corriendo como siempre.

Al menos ahora ha vuelto a sonreír y a dormir más. Sus ojeras se van borrando con el paso de los días. Pero, algo raro hay en su mirada. No puedo entender qué, pero sé que algo aún lo tiene inquieto. Cada oportunidad que tiene, cuando Ness no está cerca, se acerca a Lucas y no paran de hablar hasta que el ojivioleta llega a separarlos.

No es que me enoje, pero siento una molestia cada vez que los veo conversando de manera tan íntima. Más aun al ver como Toon Link suele sonrojarse mucho cuando conversan. No me preocupa mucho en realidad, es decir, Ness jamás permitiría que ellos se acerquen demasiado y puedo ver su expresión de absoluta molestia cuando se abrazan o Lucas toma las manos de Toon Link. Ya varias veces nos hemos visto espiándolos. Y en más de una ocasión me ha tocado sujetar al psíquico para que no vaya a golpear a Toon Link. No creí que Ness tuviera un lado tan sobreprotector. O tal vez sólo sean celos. ¿Celos?

Miro otra vez a Toon Link hablando con el rubio, mientras le pone las manos en los hombros al más pequeño y le sonríe ampliamente.

Frunzo el ceño, aprieto mis puños y siento la gran necesidad de ir hasta ellos y alejarlos. Pego un puñetazo a la pared y cuando levanto mi vista noto que ambos están observándome. Toon Link sorprendido y Lucas sonriendo. En algún momento Ness decidió abandonarme para no ser descubierto.

El psíquico se acerca a mí y pone una de sus manos en mi mejilla, haciendo que toda mi rabia se disipe.

"¿Ahora si lo ves?" me susurra antes de irse en la misma dirección por la que Ness huyó.

Me quedo estático en el lugar.

¿Ver? ¿Ver qué?

Recuerdo nuestra charla de hace unas semanas. Pero sigue sin tener sentido. Me dijo que observe con cuidado.

Miro a Toon Link un par de metros delante de mí, frotando su cuello, sin mirarme y con un notable sonrojo.

"¿Te gusta Lucas?" suelto sin darme cuenta. Me observa asombrado.

"¿Qué? No, claro que no. Creo que ya había dejado eso en claro." Me acerco un poco a él, mirándolo detenidamente. "¿Q-Que pasa?" ¿Tartamudeó?

"Algo te pasa. Hace tiempo que estas raro." Retrocede un paso. "¿Alguien te gusta, verdad?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" Se ríe obviamente nervioso. Y vuelvo a fruncir el ceño inconscientemente.

"¿Quién es?"

"¡No me gusta nadie!"

"¡No mientas! Te conozco. Sé que alguien te gusta." Me acerco otro paso, y vuelve a retroceder. "¿Es Nana?"

"¡No!" Doy otro paso adelante y él hacia atrás.

"¿Ness? ¿Red?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" ¿Por qué se ve tan alterado?

"¿Entonces si es Lucas?"

"¡Te he dicho mil veces que no!"

"¿Entonces quién?"

"¡Nadie!" Lo está negando.

"¡Dímelo!"

"¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo?"

"¡Somos mejores amigos, se supone que tienes que contarme esas cosas!" Trata de desviar el tema.

"¡No puedo contarte cosas que no existen!"

Nos quedamos mirando en completo silencio. Cada vez me siento más enojado y tengo unas enormes ganas de golpearlo en el rostro.

Él ni siquiera parpadea y puedo asegurar que tampoco está respirando.

"¡Eres un idiota!" le grito.

"¿Yo soy el idiota?"

"¡Si, lo eres!"

"¿Y por qué lo soy?"

"¡Porque no confías en mí!" Volteo cruzándome de brazos, dándole la espalda.

"¡Yo si confío en ti!"

"¡No te creo!" Lo encaro otra vez. "¡Dime quien te gusta!"

"¡Pero si no me gusta nadie!" Llego a mi punto límite y lo empujo con fuerza, haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos.

"¡Idiota!"

"¡Tú eres el idiota!" Se para frente a mí, intimidándome.

"¡Tonto!" Me empuja.

"¡Estúpido!" Lo empujo.

"¡Imbécil!" Me sostiene con rudeza de la ropa, acercándome un poco y mirándome enfadado.

"¡Tarado!" Sostengo sus muñecas tratando de alejarlo, pero sólo logro que me agarre con más fuerza. Escucho susurros de: 'ya comenzaron otra vez' pero no les presto atención.

"¡Eres irritante!" Le grito justo en la cara, elevándome un par de centímetros para quedar a su altura.

"¡Y tú un amargado!" Me acerca otro poco. Más susurros: '¿no se cansan de pelear?'.

"¡Ya cállate!"

"¡Tú cállate!" Suelto una risa sarcástica.

"¡Inténtalo!" Lo reto sonriendo con suficiencia. Me extraña ver que se pone rojo, pero no tengo tiempo de pensar.

"Si eso quieres." Susurra. Y me jala con rapidez hacia su rostro.

¿Está besándome?

Está besándome.

¡¿Por qué está besándome?!

Siento la sangre subir a mi cara y me sonrojo rápidamente.

Se aleja con lentitud tan solo unos cuantos centímetros. Aún puedo sentir su aliento contra mi rostro, poniéndome más nervioso.

"Popo, yo-"

"Me besaste." Me mantengo quieto, no soy capaz de moverme por la impresión. Dejo mi vista puesta en algún punto inexistente de su cuello y mis brazos cuelgan lacios a mis costados.

"Si, Popo, yo-"

"Por qué me besaste." Estoy completamente ausente. Por más que trato mi mente no piensa en nada y las palabras escapan solas de mis labios.

"Escucha, yo-"

"Déjà vu." Susurro.

"¿Qué?"

Algo se enciende en mi cerebro y comprendo lo que acaba de pasar.

¡Me besó! ¡Otra vez! ¡¿Por qué me besó otra vez?!

Retrocedo rápidamente mirándolo asustado. Trata de dar un paso hacia mí pero levanto mi mano apuntándolo directo al rostro.

"¡Me besaste!" ¡¿Qué se supone que fue eso?! ¡¿Por qué me besó?!

"¡Lo sé! Deja que te explique-"

"¡OTRA VEZ ME BESASTE!" Le grito en absoluto pánico.

"¡P-Popo, cálmate!" Doy un par de pasos hacia atrás.

"¡¿POR QUÉ ME BESASTE?!" Cubro mi rostro con ambas manos, negando rápidamente con la cabeza. Recordando. Me besó la vez anterior porque, según él, no me callaba y no lo dejaba hablar y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que hacer. Ya se disculpó por eso. Ya me lo explicó. Entonces… ¡¿Por qué lo hizo de nuevo?!

"Popo, escucha-" Distingo un punto amarillo por el rabillo del ojo y me giro, encontrándome con Lucas que me observa sonriente.

"¡¿Qué significa esto?!" Grito al rubio.

"Aún no se da cuenta." Le dice Ness.

"Cuando se le pase el shock lo notará, no te preocupes." Vuelve su vista a mí, aun sonriendo. "Respira, Popo." Y apunta a mi espalda. Me tenso enseguida al sentir una mano sobre mi hombro y giro rápidamente.

"Popo, tengo que decirte algo." Toon Link está muy serio pero se le nota el nerviosismo. Me sonrojo otra vez al verlo tan cerca, y no puedo evitar mirar sus labios y recordar el reciente beso.

"¡No!" Grito empujándolo.

"¡Popo, escúchame!"

"¡No!" Me giro en busca de una vía de escape.

"¡Popo!" Diviso las escaleras y sin pensarlo corro lo más rápido que puedo hacia nuestra habitación. "¡Popo, espera! ¡Sólo escúchame!"

Corre tras de mí, pero no volteo, sólo sigo corriendo.

Alcanzo a entrar justo a tiempo a la seguridad de la habitación y cierro con seguro. Toon Link golpea fuertemente del otro lado y yo me alejo lo más que puedo de la puerta. No sé porque salí corriendo. No sé porque no quiero escucharlo. No sé porque estoy tan nervioso. Y no sé porque no puedo dejar de pensar en el beso.

"¡Popo!" Sigue golpeando. "¡Popo, abre! ¡O solo escucha! ¡Tengo que decirte algo importante!" Pasan varios segundos de silencio. "¿Popo? ¿Sigues ahí?" Silencio. "¿No te lanzaste por la ventana, verdad?" Más silencio. "¡Popo, responde!" No me atrevo siquiera a respirar. "¡Por favor! Sólo quiero que me escuches." Pasan unos minutos y al parecer se da por vencido. O eso creí. "¡Se acabó! ¡Si no quieres abrir te lo gritaré todo!" ¿Gritar? ¿Acaso no tiene sentido de la discreción? "¡POPO!" Grita luego de unos segundos de incertidumbre.

"¿S-Si?" Contesto por inercia del susto.

"¡Tú me gustas!" Mi cara se pone roja en un segundo y me quedo paralizado mirando fijamente la puerta cerrada. "¡Te bese porque me gustas, Popo! ¡Las dos veces lo hice porque quise! La explicación que te di la primera vez fue solo una excusa porque no quería decirte que me gustas. He estado nervioso y arrancaba de ti todo este tiempo porque no podía estar frente a ti sin querer besarte. ¡Me gustas mucho, Popo!"

Shock. Absoluto y completo shock.

¡¿Qué rayos está diciendo?! ¿Acaso se volvió loco? ¿Yo? ¿Gustarle? ¡Es absurdo! ¡Somos amigos! Simplemente buenos amigos. Es verdad que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, compartimos habitación, entrenamos juntos, nos desvelamos juntos, intercambiamos postres, siempre hacemos equipo en las competencias, si a uno de nosotros le toca la limpieza el otro le ayuda, siempre lo acompaño a trepar árboles y él me ayuda a cocinar postres, cuando nos miramos siempre nos sonreímos, cuando estamos recostados mirando televisión siempre pasa su brazo rodeando mis hombros, cuando me mira siempre se sonroja y rasca su nuca y al caminar juntos roza su mano con la mía. Amigos. Solo cosas que los amigos hacen.

"Popo, tú me gustas. ¿No te das cuenta todo lo que hago por llamar tú atención? Lucas me dijo que esas cosas servirían pero parece que no…"

¿Lucas lo estaba aconsejando? ¿Es por eso que pasan tanto tiempo juntos?

"¿Cuántas veces me harás decirlo para que abras la puerta?"

Hacemos muchas cosas juntos como para ser 'solo amigos'. Nos miramos uno al otro por demasiado tiempo para ser 'solo amigos'. Nos hemos besado dos veces como para seguir siendo 'solo amigos' y lo peor, es que no puedo dejar de pensar en eso para que volvamos a ser solo amigos.

"Popo, esto también es vergonzoso para mí, ¿sabes? Me declaré a una puerta. Y lo peor, hace unos diez minutos y la puerta no se ha dignado a dar señales de vida." Escucho un suspiro. "Soy un idiota." No puedo evitar reír un poco.

"Lo eres." Las palabras salen inconscientemente dándole la razón.

"¡Estas vivo!"

"¿Creías que me había tirado por la ventana?"

"Era una opción." Ambos reímos un momento hasta que el silencio incomodo vuelve a aparecer. "¿Quieres salir y hablar de esto? No quiero seguir hablando a través de una puerta, además, tengo la extraña sensación de que estoy siendo observado. Y por muchos ojos." Me acerco a la puerta y tomo el picaporte, pero no me atrevo a abrir. El nerviosismo se apodera de mí. "¿Popo? Sólo abre, quiero poder decirte que me gustas a la cara."

"¡No digas esas cosas como si nada!"

"¡Pero-!"

"¡Voy a salir pero no me beses!"

"Está bien, de acuerdo… pero no aseguro nada."

"¡Como me vuelvas a besar me encierro otra vez!"

"Si, si, ya entendí, nada de besos."

Abro lentamente la puerta y me asomo un poco para ver a Toon Link de brazos cruzados, como si estuviera amurrado y con un notable sonrojo en su rostro irritado. Al percatarse de mi presencia se gira a verme y no puedo sostenerle la mirada. La sangre se acumula en toda mi cara y frunzo el ceño sin mirarlo.

"Popo." Su voz suena alegre y se acerca lo suficiente para que mi palma impacte abierta en todo su rostro deteniendo su avance. "¡Ouch!"

"Dije que nada de besos." Sigo con mi mano en su rostro y no me atrevo a mirarlo.

"No iba a besarte." Me sonrojo profundamente por mis pensamientos y agacho la cabeza. "¿Puedes dejar mi rostro ahora? No siento mi nariz…"

Quito mi mano de su cara y enseguida le doy la espalda cruzándome de brazos. Lo escucho quejarse un poco hasta que se queda en silencio. Me pongo nervioso al cabo de un minuto en absoluto silencio. Dos minutos, comienzo a sudar un poco. Tres minutos, mis manos tiemblan ligeramente. Cuatro minutos, frunzo el ceño. Cinco minutos y colapso. Me giro rápidamente con la más pura intención de gritarle pero ningún sonido escapa de mis labios al ver cómo me mira, levemente sonrojado y con una ligera sonrisa.

"Me gustas mucho, Popo." Y antes que pueda reaccionar siento sus labios rozar tímidamente los míos.

"¡Eres un idiota!" Le lanzo un golpe directo al estómago, haciendo que se le escape el aire y se doble abrazándose tratando de pasar el dolor. "¡Me voy a entrenar!" Grito dando media vuelta y alejándome rápidamente del lugar, más específicamente, de él.

Mi cara se siente horriblemente caliente y unas ganas como de vomitar revuelven mi estómago, pero nada me impide continuar mi camino enfurecido hasta las salas de entrenamiento.

¡Es un verdadero idiota! Desde ahora lo mantendré alejado al menos tres metros de mí, lo golpeare de nuevo si es necesario.

¿Él, gustarme? ¡JA! Eso jamás pasara. Somos amigos. Yo le gusto, ya lo entendí, pero eso no significa que tenga que él gustarme a mí, ¿verdad? Es un idiota.

Me detengo antes de entrar a las salas y toco sutilmente mis labios. No puedo evitar formar una pequeña sonrisa y un repentino calor se apodera de mi cara, pero es una sensación agradable y no pienso en ello.

"¡Oye, Popo! ¿Qué estas-?" Volteo a ver quién me habla y porque no terminó la frase, para encontrarme con un sorprendido Ness que me observa asombrado. Quito rápidamente los dedos de mis labios y trato de sonreírle como si nada pasara. Sus pupilas se dilatan unos segundos y sonríe ampliamente. "Espera a que le cuente esto a Lucas." Muerde su puño, al parecer, completamente emocionado dejándome totalmente confundido. "No te preocupes, a mí también me costó reconocer que eran esas cosas en el estómago, fui muchas veces a la enfermería pensando que tenía algo serio. Con el tiempo te acostumbraras." ¿Qué?

"¿Qué? Sólo tengo el estómago revuelto no es nada."

"No me mientas, Popo. Estabas pensando en el beso con Toon Lin-" Le doy un golpe en el estómago y se arrodilla quejándose.

"¡No estaba pensando en eso!" No sé si me está escuchando pues sigue doblado contra el piso, pero siento la horrible necesidad de decírselo. "¡Toon Link no me gusta! ¡Es un idiota y nunca me va a gustar!"

Entro a las salas de entrenamiento dando un fuerte portazo. Necesito descargarme con algo, así que voy directo a los sacos de boxeo.

¡No me gusta! ¡No me puede gustar! ¡No estaba pensando en el beso ni en su rostro todo sonrojado cuando se confesó! ¡Él, definitivamente, no me gusta!

"Vas a destrozar ese pobre saco si lo sigues golpeando así." Escucho su risa y mi cuerpo se tensa por completo. Mi cara se calienta en un segundo, me falta el aire y mi estómago se revuelve. "¿Puedo entrenar contigo?"

Me las arreglo para asentir, y me golpeo mentalmente por mi estado tan patético.

Al fin junto el valor para mirarlo como golpea un saco a unos metros de distancia, con una expresión bastante alegre. Escucho mi corazón latir con fuerza y caigo en cuenta de lo que hago.

Lo estoy observando. Giro mi rostro rápidamente y fijo mi vista en el saco frente a mí.

¡No! ¡Tengo que concentrarme! ¡No puede gustarme y no me gusta!

Vuelvo a golpear el saco, ahora con más fuerza que antes, descargando toda mi frustración. Mi rostro sigue rojo, mi corazón no deja de latir fuertemente, mi estómago sigue todo revuelto y mantengo mis ojos fuertemente cerrados tratando casi en vano de quitar las imágenes de nosotros de mi mente.

Sencillamente, ¡NUNCA ME GUSTARÁ UN IDIOTA COMO ÉL!

* * *

***.*.*.* FIN *.*.*.***

* * *

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**

Lamento si hay faltas de ortografía o algo...pues no lo revisé muy bien hahaha  
No pude contenerme y poner algo de NessxLucas (¡los amo!)  
(( ¡El final lo odio! Traté de hacer algo abierto pero no resultó...bueno...hice lo mejor que pude :c ))

_Espero en verdad les haya gustado y gracias otra vez por leer n.n_

_\- Sephir01_


End file.
